


Popee's diary

by Iyacarak



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Gen, SHPPERS DO NOT INTERACT, Swearing, au where the gang is a "normal" family, will clean later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyacarak/pseuds/Iyacarak
Summary: AU. Popee Wolfgang is more used to moving everywhere due to his father's job, but does not mean he feels misplaced often. So his dad gives him a diary to make the new moving more easier.Popee will try to lie his feelings and occurences there, as he also faces a new school course
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Dear diary.. 

I had to scrap some of your pages, because I was not sure if dear was the proper term for MY diary, so i wrote terms, i scribbled over them, erased, and then scrapped the whole sheets.

It angered me, and I bit my thumb like every time I am angry. I am better, but now i regret biting one of the fingers I use to hold a pencil.

SO I started this because of my dad. We are moving AGAIN. His stupid work. And he says that new school new house .. Would be good to relief what I need in a diary.  
Being honest.. Dad why. I mean I appreciate he is trying to do something for me but idk. We are ALWAYS moving and he is very chipper about it. He is used. No wonder why mom called him a wanderer.  
If you didnt paid him and set him on a trip, he would still go anyways. I dont know. He is always so flowy and going cool and i have difficulties adjusting. I wish I was as good at that in that department.

Oops I think I should measure more if i make paragraphs too long. Anyways.

I don't think I wanna do or write much today. I am tired. In a few days goodbye to this house. I was getting used to it

And the furniture progressively gets packed and packed in boxes and so angers me to walk around my own house. Every day less. More boxes. Looks like a desert. And oof the fucking. School. Im on holidays right now, a very hot summer. Is no the same as being middle course and moving to the antipodes (THANKS DAD) but ehh. Not that I talked much with my mates.. As I get transfered so often. And... I often end up being .. Weird. .. Worse for them!!! But uhh there is a good side!! We are gonna live with my sister Marifa! I lov her. She is an angel. You would expect siblings with a four year difference that don't even see eachother a lot to not get along, but she is really best!! Since she is younger, our nanny is taking care of her, as she did when I was a baby. She is now staying with her, due the place where she studies only being available there or something. I dont envy her but maybe i do wish to have a stable place too. But i dont know how would it be. I like traveling. Well, this is a lot. More than expected. Now I will delight in bed with my headphones blaring Freak Kitchen, aka one od coolest groups I know. I wanna be alone but woild not mind if our dog Kedamono ran upstairs and sat here. He can be a bit annoying. But he is good. Petting him is relaxing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

This morning was pretty sunny, so my plan was to stay asleep til the sun hit all my face. That until dad walked in "rise and shine! Here are some toasts" Toasts? You wake me up for toast? I wanted to stay asleep then get toast!

However it was 10 am already so good enough. Thanks dad and all..

After that I went to the backyard, that i will miss so much. Well. Maybe not. Is not like I would cry but... I will m i s s..

Decided to do something fun, a typical summer activity for me: Catching frogs! We see a lot coming, as there is a little pond in the yard and we are near a damp area or something.

Those frogs are pretty cool, but I admit I only started catching them cause their incessant croakings were interrupting my guitar chill out. Leave me alone to play music like the star I am, bug eaters!!!

.. Not to hurt them but as in putting them out our house. But I started to enjoy the stealth and the feeling of catching a frof with my bare hands. Then release. I saw lots of different frogs! At least for me. And some frogs were very big!

Back to today, i waited all the day crouched in my pijamas waiting for frogs to arrive. None. Had they moved, too...? I would hate that..  
I stayed even in midday, even if dad told me to go inside and Kedamono wanted to play. I do not know why but I was focused!! Or at least stubborn

Sun burnt a lot, thank god i brought spare hairbands in case mine broke. Cause NO HEAT PLEASE. I should get a cut soon..

Oh god i dont know why am i digressing so much!! In these dumb things. But i like them. Anyways, i could hear a familiar ribbit in the grass. I sharpened my senses, saw two yellow eyes come to the pond, and FWOOSH!!! I GOT THE FUCKING FROG CAUSE I AM A FROG CATCHING PRO. P-O-P-E-E. YEAH

The frog was quite big! A bit heavy. They had a light belly and, like i said, yellow ish eyes.

I dont know.. I decided to keep this frog. As a pet. A reminder of this house and my frog catcher days..

Then uh. the frog. Ungrateful. Pissed on my hand!! So I left them back.

Dad called me again, to eat, while i wiped off the gross frog piss (would not reccomend)

While eating he told me I should pack up sooner. As if the house didnt look like the sahara already

"Ive been called, the moving truck will arrive sooner"

I asked how soon. I had a bad tingle and n sweat

"Tomorrow morning" 

I almost CHOKE. I ran out the table pretty fast. I heard dad, Paola (dad's dog) and Kedamono barking.

I couldnt go out without a frog. 

Even if it had to bee piss frog.

So, hunting frogs way impatient than ever, i could find the bastard finally arriving again.

I jumped, the pond splashed and my socks got soaked, and before the frog could run to the undergrowth I grabbed them by the hindquarters. HAH. im more intelligent than a frog! I screamt out of my lungs, not noticing.. How dumb it was.

Dad came outside with the dogs and he rightfully gasped seeing me dirty at night catchinf a frog. He kind of looked like wanting to scoff me but he shook his head and asked if I wanted leftovers

I was like. No. Give them to Kedamono.. Can I stay out here a bit please..

Dad walked in and I started to hear the soft winf and the fireflies coming too.

The frog was screaming also. It was a nice night.

I am gonna miss this. I even got teary eyed.

So now I am back my room, i got clean, dad and I made a makeshift terrarium for frog bastard (they need a name) til we move. The fucker is in my room.

Is very dark right now, i only have my lamp.  
I decided to call Kedamono so i wouldnt feel as. Whatever

The door creaked and as soon as I saw the dog sprinted through the crevice and jumped to my lap.

Kedamono.. Kedamono is a mutt dad and I found alone in a temple, in a field trip we made while we were in Japan.

Hes a bit big, a glutton, with small dark eyes. Has a greyish almost mauve color, and a orange collar with stars that doesnt seem to get old. Also he has fangs and a fluffy tail. Kedamono means beast, and he kind of looks like a wolf, so is fitting. Maybe he is partp wolf who knows..

He can be kind of annoying. Sometimes i believe he is more smart than I. Dad too. Even tho I am p smart and good on my own. But he is the closest I have to a friend, waste disposal for burnt chicken. And I really appreciate him

Maybe is dumb but I think animals are good but they try to bite and antagonize me pretty often. Oh well.

Is like. 1 am. Kedamono is soft. I am scared for tomorrow. Scared? Good bye diary


End file.
